Question: $\dfrac{4}{3} - \dfrac{9}{8} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{4 \times 8}{3 \times 8}} - {\dfrac{9 \times 3}{8 \times 3}} $ $ = {\dfrac{32}{24}} - {\dfrac{27}{24}} $ $ = \dfrac{{32} - {27}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{5}{24}$